Deceskor Salo
Deceskor Salo '(デセスカーセーロ, ''Desesukā Sēro) is one of the few existing Etherious-Human hybrids, being concieved by Magdalene Hellsing and Noirlok Salo some time ago. From the moment Deceskor could walk, Noirlok forced him to undergo hellish training and endure merciless environments, each time dying and being ressurecting via Hell's Core II, becoming stronger and stronger after years of this repeated, painful cycle, treating Deceskor as nothing but a creature that needs to be molded into a perfect weapon. In the end, Deceskor indeed became a powerful demon, but also nigh uncontrollable, forcing Noirlok to trap him in the Hellmouth dimension, where he remains locked like an animal, being treated as no more than a weapon by Tartaros that only Noirlok can properly control and maintain. Appearance Initially, Deceskor was no different than any other human baby, from a physical standpoint anyway. He did, however, possess some odd traits that stood out, primarily his bright yellow eyes, possessing no iris or pupils, being entirely golden sclera, as well as his abnormally pale skin, being comparative to a corpse. After presumably decades of his father's "training regime", Deceskor's body slowly became more and more demonic as time went on, adapting to the vicious world around him until he was no longer human, destroying him both physically and mentally, only for him to return stronger in both areas. As of now, Deceskor is an incredibly tall and heavily muscular demon, being even taller than his father, with his muscle mass being comparative to the likes of Torafuzar or Kraken Bonez, his skin also became covered in a white, blood-like liquid from head to toe, meaning he is essentially nude, with the blood covering and infusing with his skin being the only functioning clothing, technically. He also now possess black markings on his body, most notably, a spider markings on his chest, with the spider's legs extending throughout, and his face being blackened, most prominently his eyes and entire jaw outline. Deceskor possesses sharp claws on both fingers and toes, and his mouth is more akin to a monstrous maw, with sharp rows of teeth, being the physical manifestation of the Hellmouth. Personality Deceskor's psyche is destroyed, a ruined, shambled mess of a mind, making him more equivlant to an animal with above average intelligence, who can barely strewn sentences together, and all the words he employs are merely ones he's heard over and over again in his lifetime, with the most coming out of his mouth being grunts and roars like an animal. As a creature who has died repeatedly, again and again, Deceskor has no concept of "fear", being incapable of feeling pain or taking it as a warning that he is in danger, instead, simply charging through any attack, head first, and without thinking about the situation at all, simply going by the mentality of "attack until it dies", making him a reckless, stubborn monster as well, who won't listen to reason or act on common sense either. Due to his animalistic mind, Deceskor acts barely human, or even demon, commonly seen walking on four roaring and grunting, standing on two feet rarely, and being incredibly violent, and not at all strategized fighting style. Interestingly, Deceskor would still avoid things he views as "instantaneous death", seemingly still possessing basic survival instinct, knowing his own weaknesses and limits, even if he doen't express it very clearly. The only times he seems to take a moment is when he is met with an opponent who doesn't die as easily, circling said enemy like a predator would stalk its prey, analyzing its movement and behaviour before going back to the offense. As expected, Deceskor has a deep, rooted hatred for his father, Noirlok, the mere sight of his father causing him to go into a berserk rage, and drop everything to simply try and kill Noirlok, to no avail, with Noirlok simply sending him back to the Hellmouth dimension for imprisonment. This makes Deceskor incredibly volatile as well, being almost always in a state of rage and unstable, uncontrollable and refusing to listen, if it can even understand words, that is. Hence, Deceskor is treated and used as a mere weapon, with no consideration for him as a "proper soldier". Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: While by no means a fighter on the likes of his father, or most members of Tartaros, Deceskor still remains a deadly opponent simply for the sheer, unadulterated viciousness and brutality of his fighting style. He does not take a stance, a set of movements, or use techniques, instead having it all be mere instinct-based combat, with movement happening at the spur of the moment, making his next attack unpredictable to most. Deceskor does not toy with his opponents, instantly going for kill shots when possible, doing so in the most brutal and manual way possible, more often than not simply resorting to tearing his opponent's bodies apart with no mercy, until they're nothing but ribbons on the ground. In addition, due to being, in layman's terms, a pure force of brute strength and destruction, he does not employ his curses in combat very often, mostly employing Makeshift Body due to it being directly tied to his body. When his survival instinct kicks in, however, Deceskor's method of attack becomes, strangely enough, calmer, as he identified his enemy as strong prey, and would approach it more carefully, searching for any potential weak points to lunge at for the kill, and mostly dodge before going for the kill. Immense Strength: After repeated punishment, battling and vicious environments and conditions, Deceskor's strength increased overtime, becoming larger and stronger, capable of incredible feats with raw, non-supernatural strength. While demons are stronger than humans, naturally so, Deceskor's strength is still considered greater, due to being pure, raw strength, without any sort of enhancements by curses. With a single movement of his feet, kicking the ground and beginning movement, his foot shatters the earth, sending a shockwave behind him that leaves even more destruction. A leap has the same effect, leaving craters in the ground due to his sheer leg strength. In combat, Deceskor's sheer strength serves as a major playing component, as his fighting style is nothing but simple violence and brutality, using any oppurtunity given to him to simply rip his enemies apart, tearing them limb from limb, and crushing them to a puddle of blood, decimating large portions of armies with a single punch, sending intense shockwaves that send humans flying, only to land and crash back down. Most impressive is his biting strength, capable of ripping apart steel armor and shattering strong weapons with a single, effortless bite, with the effect being even more brutal on humans, as his teeth function like saws that rip the body clean, slice the bones cleanly, and leave victims unrecognizable at the end. Immense Endurance & Durability: Deceskor's body underwent vicious punishment, each death being arguably harsher and more painful than the last, yet, as his body adapted, and mind deteriorated, Deceskor became more and more resistant to overall damage, to the elements, as well as completely forgetting the concept of pain, His body has become powerful enough that no normal weapon can pierce his flesh, that spells of average strength cannot leave a scratch on him, and pain became insignificant to him, leaving him incapable of being staggered, no matter how much pain and punishment his body recieves. This makes Deceskor and unrelenting juggernaut, with few things being capable of hindering him, with most simply being a bother at most, as such, incredible power and force is required to actually harm Deceskor, much less shred his body. Since Deceskor is an unrelenting, destructive monster, this fits perfectly for him, as he rarely thinks when attacking, simply going for the kill whenever possible, with no mercy or concern for himself or others. Immnse Speed & Agility: Most surprising about Deceskor's abilities is his speed, as a creature of his size and destructive strength would be expected to be slow, yet, Deceskor contradicts that by being fast and agile, nimble as he closes in on his "prey", closing the distance in mere seconds. This is especially profound with how Deceskor can leap great distances away, further showcasing his incredible leg strength, with every step he takes also leaving an imprint on the ground. His movement is also fast, such as punching, kicking and even biting happens at a split second, with only few being capable of taking notice of his movement and reacting on time, due to how unrelenting he is, not hesitating at all to attack the instant he has the chance. Curse Hellmouth Makeshift Body Darkseed Etherious Form Other Skills Trivia *The name Deceskor combines "décès", French for "Death", with "kor", which is meant to be pronounced similar to "core". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Demon Category:Human Category:Etherious Category:Hybrid Category:Hybrids Category:Tartarus (Six)